Un challenge après l'autre
by Aelig
Summary: Recueil d'OS écrit pour les challenge du forum de l'AIPM. Aujourd'hui, McGee lance un pari à Tony... Et le regrette.
1. Challenge 1

_Bonjour !_

_Alors, ceci est mon premier texte sur NCIS, écrit à la suite d'un challenge sur le forum de l'AIPM ! (Et oui, je suis une patiente de Bethesda. Incroyable, hein ?)_

_Bon, il est court, mais j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !_

_**Bonne lecture ! :3**_

* * *

- Aïe !

McGee sourit en voyant son collègue et tortionnaire reculer en regardant avec frayeur une jolie infirmière. Rien que pour voir ça, le trajet en valait le déplacement. Ziva apparut soudainement à ses côtés, un paquet à la main. Elle le tendit vers l'informaticien, naturellement, son visage concentré se reflétant sur la vitre qui leur permettait de voir l'intérieur de la chambre.

- Un bonbon ?

- Plus de pop-corn ?

La belle israélienne lâcha un soupir, qui se mua vite en rire lorsqu'elle croisa le regard paniqué de Tony, qui tentait, depuis plusieurs minutes et en vain, d'échapper à… une piqure.

McGee piocha dans le paquet de sucrerie, le regard rivé sur le spectacle se déroulant sous ses yeux. La veille, Tony et Ziva était partis chercher un suspect, et s'était brusquement évanouis dans la nature. Pas la peine de dire à quel point tout le monde s'étaient fait un sang d'encre ! Tim avait été particulièrement soulagé lorsque Ziva les avait appelé, et n'avait presque pas paniqué lorsque Gibbs avait décidé de mettre à l'épreuve sa voiture, histoire de voir si elle était prête pour concourir aux Grands Prix. Ils les avaient finalement retrouvés dans un hôpital à l'aspect désuet, Tony s'étant fait blesser, _encore_.

Ziva eut un sourire légèrement effrayant. Et sortit son portable.

- Je sens que Tony va avoir du mal à oublier cette enquête.

- Noooon, tu vas pas faire ça ?

- J'vais me gêner !

L'informaticien hésita un instant avant de sortir à son tour son téléphone portable. Il avait encore au travers de la gorge la dernière blague de l'italien.

Tim et Ziva échangèrent un regard complice. Puis s'éclatèrent en mitraillant Tony de photos. Photos qui risqueraient peut-être, _par pur hasard_, de se retrouver un jour entre les mains des autres agents du NCIS, d'Abby, ou même du directeur Vance. Mais ce ne serait pas de leur faute…

… N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

_N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une review ! :D_


	2. Challenge 2

_Coucou ! :3_

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau challenge du forum de l'AIPM - c'est génial, là-bas, les filles, je vous adore ! :3_

_Et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Ça me fait très plaisir ! :D_

_Bonne lecture ! :3_

_PS : Les mots en **gras** sont ceux qu'on devait utiliser. Le thème était un McGibbs amical ou en relation père/fils :)_

* * *

Je crois avoir répondu aux reviews, mais je suis plus sûre, alors je re-répond ici ! :)

DG : Merci ! Voilà le suivant, que tu connais déjà !

PBG : Merci ! :3 Et vi, Tony a du souci à se faire, vu le nombre de fois où il se retrouve à l'hôpital... (On se demande à cause de qui ?)

Sasha : Justement, en voilà un autre ! En espérant que tu aimeras !

Rose-Eliade : Merci :)

Sangoha : Merci beaucoup ! :3

* * *

McGee regarde ce qui se trouve en face de lui, légèrement anxieux.

Il se retourne, interceptant l'échange d'argent entre Tony et Ziva, captant le regard encourageant d'Abby et celui apaisant de Ducky, répondant au signe de main de Palmer.

Il fait de nouveau face au... Au _monstre_.. Et déglutit, plus si fier qu'au moment où il a lancé ce stupide pari.

« _Bon, aller, reprend-toi Tim, ce n'est pas si difficile que ça ! Tu es parfaitement capable de le faire, aller !_ » se dit-il. Après avoir affronté des terroristes, des tueurs en série, et survécu aux blagues douteuses de Tony et même à un Gibbs sans **café**, _ça_ n'allait pas lui faire peur, n'est-ce pas ?

Timothy promène son regard, observant avec attention les alentours. Ce petit endroit perdu en campagne est décidément très **joli**.

La porte qui **grince** en s'ouvrant le tire de sa contemplation. Ses yeux **vert** rencontre ceux, bleu, de son patron, improvisé professeur pour les deux prochaines heures. Gibbs s'approche de lui, sourire aux lèvres.

- Eh bien McGee ? Vous y allez, oui ou non ?

L'interpellé hoche la tête, sans pour autant bouger. En soupirant, le plus âgé lui montre où s'accrocher pour monter sur la bête, son sourire restant accroché sur son visage. Son regard acéré, lui, ne quitte pas une seule seconde McGee, cherchant à voir si le Bleu pouvait réussir à se mettre en danger d'une quelconque façon - à croire qu'il prend des cours avec DiNozzo sur 'Comment avoir le plus d'ennuis possible et inimaginable !'. Mais heureusement, rien ne se passe et l'informaticien reste bien accroché sur la selle.

Plus jamais il ne parierait avec Tony qu'il réussirait à faire du **cheval**.

Plus. Ja-mais.

* * *

_Une petite review ? :D_


End file.
